Aging individuals often desire to connect with nearby, like-minded individuals for group or community activities. Additionally, these individuals may also require or desire transportation for errands, appointments, social gatherings, and the like. While systems and applications for making connections exist, there is a need for a unified system for connecting aging individuals in order to provided needed support and allow them to efficiently and conveniently fulfill various requests through sharing of resources and time.